Mahal Kita Kasi
by Xiao Pai
Summary: After the KND's anniversary,Patton finds Fanny on the Moonbase's bridge,alone,and unhappy,so of course he wants to find out.Once he does,he tries to cheer her up through a famous love song from the Philippines...


**Hewoo! I haz made a Fanny/Patton one-shot! :3 Now, if ya wanna hear the song mentioned here, here's the link: .com/watch?v=OayiGSqFPnQ  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Man, Luna can pick good songs…" Patton started whistling a tune the Filipino operative had played for the anniversary party. "<em>Bangin ka ba? Kasi, kasi… nahuhulog na ako sayo… naman kasi…"<em> That song had really stuck itself in Patton's mind, considering the fact that the English version – which the Philippine Kids Next Door gladly translated for them – reminded Patton of someone close to his heart.

_Unfortunately, that person hates me. _Patton sighed and stopped humming. He was the only one still at the Moonbase (or so he thought), because it was really late, and everyone had gone home to go to sleep. He was just about to cross the bridge when suddenly, there she was.

Sitting on the Moonbase's bridge, her frizzy red hair hanging loose, was none other than Fanny Fulbright, Numbuh 86, Head of Decommissioning.

And also the one who had captured Patton's heart.

For some reason, Patton was smitten with the Irish operative, even while she screamed her head off at him, and even while she glared at him in front of a lot of people. He admired her, for her toughness, and her leadership capabilities. Or maybe it was just her hair, Patton didn't really know. All he knew was that he really liked Fanny.

Now, staring at the girl, Patton only just noticed that she looked quiet and glum for once. The reason? Patton didn't know. But that didn't stop him. He walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. She jerked up quite suddenly in surprise, and her emerald green eyes gazed at Patton's onyx ones.

"Ah, it's only you, Drilovsky." Fanny sighed as she returned to her glum state, facing nothing again.

Patton, looking concerned, sat beside her. "What's wrong?"

"Nothin' you should care about." The redhead mumbled, simply blinking as a shooting star passed the Moonbase.

Patton frowned. Fanny was clearly not telling. "Come on, you can tell me. And if you don't, I'll…I'll…"

"You'll what?" There was an edge to Fanny's tone, but her eyes looked hopeful.

"Er…" Patton paused, staring at her eyes. They were simply too…beautiful…

"Nothing to say, Drilovsky?" The girl looked at him with a pained look on her face, as if she knew something that she wanted to tell him, yet she couldn't. "Meh. I thought so." And with that, Fanny simply stood up, and walked away, leaving Patton with a tight feeling in his chest. It was either heartburn, or heartache.

Must be heartache.

"Hey, Fanny, wait!" Patton stood up and followed Fanny hurriedly. The Irish operative was _still _walking away, but he noticed that her body seemed to be shaking, and he saw the faintest glimmer of tears falling from her eyes. It was hard to see, because the Moonbase's lights had dimmed at that hour, but it glinted like starlight as the girl finally stopped, leaning against the wall, and sinking to the floor, crying silently. But this time, as she sank to the ground, Patton had caught up to her and had caught her in his arms.

Now normally, this would have embarrassed Patton a heckuva lot. But the only thing that happened to him was that his cheeks were a faint pink, and the fact that he was trying to be stationary to support Fanny's weight as she continued to cry silently.

"Hey… why are you crying?" Patton asked gently, which was uncharacteristic of him, considering the fact that he was dealing with Fanny.

Fanny sniffed. "Ye m-might laugh at me…"

"No, I won't." Patton's tone was genuine, and Fanny knew she could trust him, even if it meant he found out.

"W-well…" Fanny stuttered, which was uncharacteristic of _her, _knowing that she had never stuttered in her whole life. "Ah d-don't think anyone l-likes meh…" She clenched her fists as she remembered the terrified looks in everyone's eyes as she passed through the Moonbase. Even if she was trying her best to be nice, everyone was still afraid of her.

_If only I could tell you… _"Come on, there has to be _someone _who likes you! Kuki likes you!"

"Not girls." Fanny could tell the conversation was going to take an awkward turn already. "There aren't any _boys _who like meh."

Silence passed, and both their faces heated up. Their faces could probably rival the redness of Fanny's own hair, or even surpass it.

"Ah shouldn't have told ye that." Fanny mumbled, the tears slowing down, but were still trailing down her face.

Patton stammered, "Ah, w-well, w-why'd you think t-that?" _Oh crud, Drilovsky. She's actually wanting for _someone _to like her! If you blow this chance I won't forgive you! I mean me!_

"Keyword: Screaming." Fanny sighed, her lips turning down in a frown. "Also, Decommissioning Officer. I chase down operatives. Of course they'll hate me."

Patton's whole body was practically as red as Mars now as he said, well, stammered, "W-well, I-I'll prove you w-wrong!"

"How?" Fanny looked surprised as Patton let go of her to stand up and go off somewhere. She noted the redness in his cheeks, and immediately her own cheeks flared up. Man, it was bad enough that she had cried in front of him, but… she _did _enjoy the fact that he had actually paid attention to her. Her small – no, make that GINORMOUS – crush on him was getting bigger by the minute.

Patton then suddenly took the opportunity to come back, this time holding a guitar. He was red faced as he started to sing a song Fanny recognized as one of the songs Luna had played on the DJ's records.

_Bangin ka ba? _(Are you a cliff?)

_Kasi… kasi… _(Because… because…)

_Nahuhulog na ako sayo… _(I can feel myself falling for you,)

_Naman, kasi… _(And so, because…)

_Unggoy ka ba? _(Are you an ape?)

_Kasi… kasi… _(Because… because…)

_Sumasabit ka sa puso ko…_(You are hanging tightly on my heart,)

_Naman, kasi… _(And so, because…)  
><em><br>Pustiso ka ba? _(Are you false teeth?)

_Kasi… kasi… _(Because… because…)  
><em><br>You know I can't smile without you…_

_Pagod na pagod na ako…_(I am really exhausted…)  
><em><br>Maghapon ka na kasing tumatakbo sa isipan ko _(Because the whole afternoon you've been running in my mind…)  
><em><br>Kasi naman kasi… _(Because… because… because…)

_Mahal kita…_(I love you…)  
><em><br>Bagay tayong dalawa _(We are meant for each other)  
><em><br>Papicture nga… _(Let me take your picture…)  
><em><br>Para mapadevelop kita… _(So that I can develop you…)  
><em><br>Hindi tayo tao, hindi rin tayo hayop _(We are not humans, nor are we animals…)  
><em><br>Bagay tayo, bagay talaga _**(Author's Note: In the Philippines, 'bagay tayo' means 'we are suited for each other' :3)**

Patton continued to strum on the guitar, and suddenly, before he started singing, Fanny piped up and sang the next part. Patton smiled before allowing her to sing.

_Papupulis kita…_(I'll have to send you to the cops…)

_Kasi… kasi… _(Because… because…)  
><em><br>Ninakaw mo ang puso ko,_(You stole my heart)

_Naman kasi, _(And so, because…)  
><em><br>Kuto ka ba? _(Are you lice?)

_Kasi… kasi… _(Because… because…)  
><em><br>Palagi ka sa ulo ko, _(You are always in my head…)  
><em><br>Naman kasi… _(And so, because…)  
><em><br>Apoy ka ba? _(Are you a flame?)

_Kasi… kasi… _(Because… because…)  
><em><br>Alab-alab I love you… _(Alab-alab I…love…you…) **(AN AGAIN: Alab is a ploy on the words I love. Alab really means blaze :3)**

_Mag salbabida ka nga,_(Come on and wear a floatie)  
><em><br>Kasi baka malunod ka sa pag-ibig ko… _(Because you might drown in my love…)  
><em><br>Kasi, naman kasi… _(Because, because, because…)  
><em><br>Mahal kita… _(I love you…)  
><em><br>Bagay tayong dalawa _(We are meant for each other)  
><em><br>Papicture nga… _(Let me take your picture…)  
><em><br>Para mapadevelop kita _(So that I can develop you)  
><em><br>Hindi tayo tao, hindi rin tayo hayop, _(We are not humans, nor are we animals)  
><em><br>Bagay tayo, bagay talaga _(We are objects, really objects…)

_Kamukha mo si Papa P, Papa P [dingdong] _(You look like Papa P, Papa P)

_P Papa P, Papa P_

_P Papa P, Papa P [dingdong] _(You look like Papa P, Papa P)

At this part, Fanny stopped singing, because it was Patton's turn to sing.

_Exam ka ba?_ (Are you a test?)

_Kasi… kasi… _(Because… because…)

_Sasagutin kita agad-agad,_(I will answer you immediately,)

_Naman kasi…_(And so, because…)

_Drugs ka ba? _(Are you drugs?)

_Kasi… kasi… _(Because… because…)

_Kakaadik ka kasi _(You are really addictive)

_Kasi…naman kasi… _(Because… because… because…)

_Kulangot ka ba? _(Are you a booger?)

_Kasi… kasi… _(Because… because…)

_You're really really hard to get…_

_Posporo ka ba? _(Are you a matchstick?)

_Eh di posporo rin ako… _(Then I will also be a matchstick)

At this point, Fanny also started to sing, so they began a duet.  
><em><br>Para match _(So that we are matches)  
><em><br>Kasi… naman kasi…_(Because… because… because…)  
><em><br>Mahal kita…_(I love you…)

_Bagay tayong dalawa _(We are meant for each other)

_Papicture nga… _(Let me take your picture…)  
><em><br>Para mapadevelop kita _(So that I can develop you)

_Hindi tayo tao, hindi rin tayo hayop _(We are not humans, nor are we animals…)

_Bagay tayo, bagay talaga... _(We are objects, really objects…)

_Pustiso ka ba? _(Are you false teeth?)

_Kasi… kasi… _(Because… because…)

_I really really can't smile without you..._

At the exact moment that the song ended, the two smiled at each other, her eyes gazing into his before Patton took off the guitar and put it on the floor. Fanny could only laugh as she was swept up into a hug by Patton.

"So, ye like me _that _way?" Fanny asked.

Patton nodded before hugging the eleven year old girl even more. "Yes, Fanny. _That _way." At that, he lightly pressed his lips against Fanny's before he continued to hug her.

* * *

><p><em>Morning<em>

* * *

><p>"Mornin' Numbuh 362." Fanny saluted the blond Supreme Leader as she entered the Moonbase.<p>

Rachel regarded the Irish girl. "You're up early."

"Ah stayed here overnight."

"Oh. No trespassers?"

"None."

"Good." Rachel looked pleased as she approached the center for the security cameras. "I can deem this tape clear, then. Let's take a look to confirm your reports."

Immediately, Fanny's cheeks turned pink. She remembered what had happened the night before, and she did _NOT _want anyone except him to know about that.

Bad luck for her, because suddenly operatives began pouring into the Moonbase. Kuki was among them, and she had spotted Rachel about to play the recording.

"HEEEEY! RACHEL'S ABOUT TO PLAY THE SECURITY CAMERA TAAAPE!" Kuki giggled loudly, but no one paid any attention, because they thought nothing had happened.

Then…

"_Bangin ka ba? Kasi… kasi…"_

Everyone perked up and gathered around the screen to watch Patton serenading Fanny on a guitar. The female Philippine Kids Next Door operatives on the Moonbase were giggling in delight as Fanny turned redder and redder. Her gaze finally settled on Patton, whose face was even redder than hers.

"_Mahal kita…"_

"EEEEE!" The girls all squealed, once the translation passed through their ears. "FANNY AND PATTON SITTIN' IN A TREE! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

"Aw, shaddup!" Fanny screamed, but there was the hint of a smile on her reddened face. She knew she would never regret that night, even if it embarrassed her now. And she could tell, by the look on Patton's face, that he wouldn't regret it either.

Ever.


End file.
